


Hanging

by the_pan_in_panic



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dragon Hunters, Dragon Riders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Has Issues, Exile, F/M, False Identity, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Murder, Nightmares, POV First Person, Panic Attacks, Parent Death, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Violence, dragon bonds are cute, i hope to god that tag means platonic, if you guys still wanna read this after all these tags thank you, it's more about the sibling bond, no httyd characters in this story, of both parents, sorry - Freeform, the romance isn't the main thing of the story, there is a lot tears to be shed grab your tissues, these tags are not organized lol, xander is big gay, yes these are all my original characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_pan_in_panic/pseuds/the_pan_in_panic
Summary: Xander was happy with the life he had. Respectful parents, an amazing sister, an inspiring mentor, and was one of the best warriors in his village.But what if I told you that there was more going on behind Xander's back?After discovering a revealing scene in his own house, Xander sets off to find the answers he's been missing his whole life while also discovering things about himself along the way. All he wanted was to live peacefully with his family, but now he's starting to wonder if that is possible anymore.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------This is my own original story with my own original characters. It's set in the How to Train Your Dragon universe but you really don't need to know the movies to follow along with this. All you need to know is that this story takes place in the viking-era and there are dragons. Enjoy!
Relationships: Christine/Jake, William Loughty and Riley Loughty, Xander Boarden and Abigail Boarden, Xander Boarden and Chief-Chief, Xander Boarden and Robin Grimborn, Xander Boarden and Samantha Lily Haddock, Xander Boarden and Scaleblade, Xander Boarden/Willaim Loughty
Kudos: 4





	1. Snap

**Author's Note:**

> From chapters 1-11, they will be posted every 2-3 days. Reason for that is because although this story isn't done, I am technically already working on chapter 12 and all the previous ones are all ready to be published. Reason they will take a few days is because I don't want to spam y'all with new chapters and since they are a few months old, I am editing them.

It had been a couple of weeks ever since my parents sent me away. It wasn't their decision, of course, they just insisted that I tagged along. I was a trained warrior so I assumed it was for protection sake for the chief, as most of my missions with him go. The chief and I were sailing back to our village that day, both of us minding our own business on the boat ride.

I sighed and idled along the edge of the boat while the chief handled the steering. I couldn't help but think about my family, my reflection in the water definitely enhanced that. I doubt I could be blamed, I'm bound to think of them when I look like them. My sister and I both inherited our deep red hair from our father, her getting his eye color while I got our mother's. It was easy to tell we were related as our genes gave us both a young look to everyone we met. My sister and I weren't old by any means, I was 23 with my sister being five years behind me. Small details that give me reminders of my family just makes my home sickness worse. It's fun to work with the chief, but it's been awhile since I spent some quality time with Abigail. I hoped I would have some time to catch up with her once I got back.

“Xander!” A loud, booming voice called, bringing me back to reality.

I turned to face the chief, making sure to keep my composure so he didn't see my falter in emotions. It was instinct due to several missions undercover, but I knew the chief could read me like a book. I was a little intimidated by him in my youth, however, he was the man that trained me and made me into the warrior I am today. His physique was the main reason for that with all of it being muscle. His blonde beard obscured any emotion from showing on his face and nothing is more terrifying than a man who was no tells. At least that's what the chief told me, though I doubted it was that scary. 

“What’s the problem, chief?” I asked, getting straight to the point.

The chief stared right into my eyes before jabbing his thumb forward. My eyes followed his direction and I realized just how lost in thought I truly was. I didn’t notice that we arrived back at our island, our home! Without any hesitation, I jumped off our boat and onto the decks below. A board cracked below me and I winced, taking a step back. Good thing I was pretty light, falling into the water would've been embarrassing. I heard the chief let out a laugh before bringing down the gangplank and stepping off the ship, walking up behind me.

"You have to contain yourself, Xander. If that broke, you would've ended up in the freezing waters and you know how unforgiving they are no matter the weather." He teasingly scolded.

I chuckled, "Sorry, chief. I know it's only been a few days, but-"

"You miss your family, yes yes. There's no surprise from me, you ditched a night watch just to make sure your sister got home safely the other week."

I flinched, "You know about that?"

I didn't want to leave the other warriors hanging, but Abigail was alone that night and she didn't seem to be in the best mood. Nothing happened when I left my post, so I assumed I was in the clear. I was not.

"You're lucky I've known you for years, or else I wouldn't have sent a different warrior to take over your watch." The chief gave me a wide smile as I breathed out in relief.

Before we could continue, a Viking lady from the village ran up to us. I glanced behind her, noticing a few of my neighbors before she grabbed my attention.

"Xander, I don't think you should go to your house.." She warned.

I shot a questioning glance to the chief and felt my dread start to crawl inside me, "Why? Is everything alright?"

The lady stumbled through her words and croaked out, “S-something happened.. to your parents. Abigail, she-“ 

Before she could finish her sentence, I pushed past her and started to sprint to my house. What was I doing? I was trained not to immediately head straight into danger but.. what she said about my parents. I didn’t even want to hear what she had to say about Abigail. I knew my emotions were overtaking my thinking when I had trouble finding out where exactly I was going. Our village wasn’t the most organized place with our homes scattered all over the island. I had to get a hold of myself. 

After rushing past nearby homes, I eventually found my way and flung open the door to our house. Before I could even acknowledge anything else, my eyes snapped to the first thing in front of me. 

Bodies. Limp, cold, lifeless bodies.

Blood. Big, red pools of blood seeping onto the floor. Seeping from the wounds punctured into their chests.

I began to tremble as I looked into the lifeless eyes of my parents. My heart raced as I crumbled to my knees.

“No.. no, no, NO!" My shaking voice called out as the hot tears streamed down my cheeks. This couldn't be real. Why was this real? I could've saved them..

Despite my state of shock, I heard faint whimpers in the corner of the room. I focused on the voice as it mumbled out whispers saying, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.. I didn’t want to. I-I didn’t mean to do it. Odin, forgive me please.. please forgive me.” 

My head snapped up as my eyes followed the trail of blood leading to a figure in the corner. I squinted my eyes, the moonlight shining through the door just barely helping me see. The figure's body was shaking and had their arms wrapped around their legs, holding on for dear life. That voice that came from it, though, brought me only one familiar person to my mind. 

“A-Abigail..?” I stuttered out.

It was there that the figure's head turned to me and I could see her face clearly. My sister. My heart quickened as I tried to take deep breaths. This had to be a mistake, there was no way Abigail.. killed them. This had to be a mistake. My attention diverted when I saw cuts all over her body along with large bruises. Injuries I've never seen on her in my entire life and.. they definitely didn't look recent. How long did she have those?

Abigail looked to me in desperation as tears formed in her eyes, “They.. they were going to hurt me. T-they are were to kill me! I.. I had to protect myself...” She mumbled.

Hearing this only brought more questions than answers. They were going to kill her.. there's no way she meant our parents, right? I quickly glance back at the bodies in the middle of the room, trying to hold back the bile in my throat. A shimmer of light caught my eye and I noticed a small dagger clutched into the shaking hand of my sister. 

I quickly stood on my own two feet, “Abigail, did..” I took a pause and I desperately wanted to deny the question but I knew I had to be strong as I asked, “Did you k-kill them..?”

Abigail stayed silent. No words came out of her mouth. The helpless look in her green eyes brought tears back to my face again. She let her grasp go on the dagger and it clattered on the ground in front of her. 

I couldn’t let her stay like this, I had to figure this out and help her through this. It’s obvious she went through a lot. 

I slowly walked toward my younger sister, “Abigail, I need you to stay with me..”

The moment she moved an inch I stopped in my place. “Stay..? I can’t stay here.. I'm a monster. I need to be punished.”

I quickly retaliated at her remark, “No, no, no.. please. Abigail, I-I don’t know what happened but you’re my sister.. I love you okay? We can get through this..” 

Abigail sat still as she stared at the blade, “Get through this.. with you?” She asked before looking up at me, a little hope sparking in her eyes.

I let out a small smile, continuing my way to reach her and kneeled down in front of her, “Yes, like always.. I promise I'll help you through this, sis."

Abigail slowly reached her hand toward me, “Don’t leave me, Xander.."

As my hand moved toward hers, a voice shouted throughout the house as the chief burst in through the open door. I turned to him and immediately saw his expression change from worry to being absolutely mortified. I looked at my sister and I in panic. 

“Xander, what in the name of Thor happened here?!” He quickly questioned. 

Before I could answer, I heard Abigail's breath hitch and in the corner of my eye she grabbed hold of the dagger once again before directing it straight at me. 

“No, don’t hurt me..! Get away, get away, get away!” She screamed manically, backing up on her two feet as I stayed in place to make sure I didn't get hurt. 

I looked sympathetically at her, knowing just how scary this must all seem to her. Our parents must've done something for her to react like this, but nothing I know from their relationship with her could've possibly led to this. Pushing my thoughts aside, I slowly pushed myself off the ground and put the palms of my hands on the back of my head as a show of surrender.

I sighed, "Abigail, it doesn't have to be this way. I will never hurt you, okay? You have to believe me here." I attempted.

Abigail tightened her grip on the blade, "I-I can't.. please, I don't want to die..!"

My words didn't seem to reach her but I knew there was nothing else I could do with a weapon being directed at me if I made the wrong step.

"Sis, remember the night I found you past curfew near the ocean? I knew something was up and I stayed with you the whole night, ignoring my only job because I knew you were more important than that. Do you really think I would've done that if I didn't care about you?" I questioned, hoping it would win me back some of her trust.

Abigail faltered as she started to shake again, "Y-you.. think I'm more important..?"

I shook my head, "I _know_ you're more important, you always have been. The moment my mission was done, the first thing I wanted to see was your face. I miss you so much when I'm gone.." I continued.

My sister's hand started to lower and I took that opportunity to slowly walk to her again. She made no threatening actions as she stared at me in disbelief so I assumed I was safe.

"Please, Abigail, I know things are scary right now for you but you're not alone. I can help you through this, I swear, I just need you to trust me. Please..?" I softly pleaded.

I was met with silence as we stared into each other's eyes. I took action as, like before, I reached my hand out to her.

With a final reassurance I said, "I won't leave you, Abigail."

Abigail flicked her eyes to hand and began to follow my lead. I smiled softly, but I was celebrating way too early. 

Too much happened all at once in that moment. Too much and all too quick. All I could hear was the sudden creak in a floorboard, all I could see was the chief standing next to my parents on an uneven plank of wood on the ground, and all I could feel was the sudden sharp pain in my side as Abigail struck her dagger at me. 

I let out a grunt of pain and moved my hands to my bleeding wound. Abigail's eyes widened as looked at me in horror, realizing exactly what her instinct led her to. 

I panicked, “Abigail, don’t look at me like that. It’s fine, I’m fine, it was just an accident!” I quickly attempted to reassure her.

My sister shook her head before she ran out the door of our house. Ignoring the literal blade in me, I pushed on and pursued her. She ran straight into the forest and I managed to catch up to her due to my training. I couldn’t let a singular stab wound stop me from bringing my sister back. 

Eventually, Abigail started to run out of breath and she backed up against a tree. It was a good thing she did because my vision was starting to look blurry. I halted my running and stood in front of her.

“Abigail, listen to me. It doesn’t have to be this way, okay? Let’s just talk.” I spoke softly. 

Abigail huffed out a laugh, “Talk about what? I just plunged a dagger into my own brother! I’m a monster, Xander, all I do is hurt people..!” She argued.

“No, that’s not true! I’m here for you, sis. You’re not alone in this.. we’re family!” I rebutted her statement.

A moment of silence fell between us. I attempted to focus on anything other than the blood seeping through my tunic as I kept my gaze onto my sister. I was not giving up, no matter how much of a lost case Abigail thought she was. 

Tears formed in her eyes as Abigail sighed, “Family is worthless in the end.. just ask our parents.” 

Before I could say anything, Abigail put her fingers against her lips and let out a loud whistle. I didn't have the chance to stop her as a shadow-like figure suddenly picked her up from the sky and flew out of the trees and toward the sea line. 

I let out a shaky breath as I lost vision of where my sister went. I couldn’t unpack everything that just happened in the last few minutes and thankfully I didn’t need to do as my vision slowly started to fade. I looked down at the dagger in my side and the next thing I knew, the world around me was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that editing your first chapter of a story could go from 1368 words to 2421 words? I sure as hell didn't, but I like this version better than my old one :D See this is why practice makes perfect y'all
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter and hopefully y'all will want to see more :))


	2. Wounded

“A-Abigail..?”

Faint ringing was heard in the distance as my voice echoed through the dark abyss.

“Don’t leave me, Xander.." My sister’s broken voice came from an unknown direction.

Why was the ringing getting closer? 

“Xander, what in the-?!” Someone familiar started before their voice faded out.

Then everything started to overlap as the ringing got closer and closer.

“No, don’t hurt me..!” 

"Abigail, it doesn't have to be this-”

"I-I can't.. Please-” Her voice interrupted before being overlapped by my own.

“I’m fine, it was just an accident!” These words seemed more familiar the moment I heard my reassurance.

“I’m a monster, Xander, all I do is hurt people..!” Wasn’t this last night?

The ringing was all I could hear as I barely heard my voice shout, “We’re family!”

Everything stopped and I was met with silence. The ringing, gone. My voice, gone. My sister’s voice, gone.

After a minute of pitch dark, her voice returned one last time.

“Family is worthless in the end.. just ask our parents.”

My vision flashed and all I could see was the dead bodies of my parents as Abigail’s scream pierced into my head.

~

My back shot myself upward as I woke up with a scream, similar to my sister’s. Immediately, the pain shot through me as I felt my wound from last night. I groaned and collapsed onto the bed below me. 

I clutched my side and winced, “Fuck.. wasn’t expecting that the moment I got up.” I uttered.   
Before I could get a moment of peace, I heard a door slam against the wall in the room I was in and I jumped in reaction to it.

My heart was pounding in my chest as I looked up and was met with the worried eyes of the chief. I sighed and tried to take deep breaths. The gods just didn’t want me to relax for one second, did they?

“Xander, what happened?!” The chief asked immediately.

“What happened was that I woke up and jumped by your sudden appearance..” I pinched the bridge of my nose as I sighed.

I heard him chuckle, “My bad, son. I heard your scream so I assumed something was wrong.”

I shook my head, “Except for the stab wound in my side, I’m just peachy.”

There was a tense moment where I could feel the chief’s eyes on me and I refused to meet them. I knew what he was going to see and I didn’t want him to. Unfortunately, he already got a good read. 

“Xander, I know that what happened last night wasn’t easy for you.” He started and I immediately tensed, “But keeping your emotions inside is not going to help you right now.”

The chief was always right when it came to my life and how I was feeling. It was one of the benefits he got from training me since I was a kid. If anything, though, it just made me feel worse in that moment. I didn’t want to talk about how I was feeling when Abigail was gone. I lost her and I had no idea how I was going to get her back.

I turned my back to face the wall my bed was against, “I appreciate that, chief, but.. I’m not really concerned with myself right now.”

The chief let out a sigh, “Right, then.” He paused and I assumed he was about to leave before he continued saying, “Abigail’s escape had several eyewitnesses by the vikings we left on the docks.”

This caught my attention as I sat up slowly and glanced over at him. 

“It was dark so it was hard to see clearly, but most accounted that your sister was escaping on..” The chief hesitated, “She was escaping on a dragon, Xander.”

I froze. A dragon? That couldn’t be possible, all dragons that came to our island were either killed or they flew off. How could she have gotten a dragon? Why did she escape with a dragon? Dragons have been our enemies for centuries, it was only a few years back that some nearby tribes and islands started to befriend them. Our island refused, dragons took everything from us. They didn’t care for us. Then why did Abigail..? 

Too many questions were racing in my head until I heard the chief clear his throat which snapped me out of my daze. 

“Xander, I want you to promise me something.” The chief said as he walked toward me. 

I gave him a nod, not trusting my voice to stay steady.

“Promise me that you will not go after your sister until you are healed.” He gave me a stern look.

My eyes widened, “W-what? But, chief, I can’t just-”

The chief cut me off with a glare, “You are not in a healthy position right now, Xander. It’s too soon, you need to rest.”

“But, Abigail is out there! I can’t lose her, chief, please..” I pleaded as the tears started to well up in my eyes.

“You won’t lose her, son. I will go look through your house to find information and bring it back to you when you’re ready.” He explained calmly to me.

I stumbled for words, not wanting to give up so easily. It felt wrong to stay here while she gained more distance away from the island. Away from me..

Noticing my reluctance, the chief gave me a sympathetic look, “Do you trust me, Xander?”

I looked at him questionably, “Of course I do.” He was my mentor for years, how could I not trust him?

“Then trust me with your sister, alright?” 

I looked straight into his blue bell eyes for a few moments. I knew that the chief was just as stubborn as me and wouldn’t take no for an answer, no matter how much I refused him.

I eventually let out a sigh, “Alright, I won’t go after her until I’m healed.” I gave in.

The chief smiled softly at me before gently patting my shoulder, “Get some rest, son. The healers will be here soon to tend to your injury.”

I nodded in agreement and the chief walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

I sat in silence until I smiled to myself, “Sorry, chief, but I didn’t say I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was short before I edited it and it still is. But everything in this chapter wasn't here before I completely rewrote it. Some tiny details stayed the same like Xander waking up in pain because of his wound, him caring more about Abigail than himself, the information he got about Abigail, and his thoughts about dragons. The rest I added in for that extra angst. I love writing nightmare scenes, they are so fun because they could literally show anything and break the laws of reality without anyone questioning it. I imagined that nightmare scene in my head and how it would look with visuals and sound and just wrote it. *Minor SPOILER* The other nightmare scene that I wrote in a future chapter is my favorite and I can't wait for y'all to read it when I publish it. 
> 
> I hope y'all liked this chapter and sorry for my rambling here lol


End file.
